Nihilist in the Moonshine
by xDreamOfDeathx
Summary: Leere. Leere ist ein erdrückendes Gefühl. Denn man ist, ob man will oder nicht, immer auf der Suche nach einem Sinn. Ein kleiner OS zu Ulquiorra Cifer, Cuatro Espada


Ich danke InFlames für diesen genialen Song Moonshield, den ich mir für diesen OS kurz ausgeliehen hab.  
(Moonshield - InFlames All rights by InFlames)  
Der Rest ist meinem Kopf entsprungen.

Den OS habe ich auf unter einem anderen Nickname (Ken-yu) schon einmal hochgeladen. Also nicht wundern.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Nihilist in the Moonshine**

Emotionslos sahen smaragdgrüne Augen in die ewige Nacht der Wüste von Hueco Mundo. Das weiß-silbrige Mondlicht brach sich in den grünen Irden und gab ihnen einen matten Glanz. Doch dieser Glanz erreichte nicht das Herz des Besitzers der grünen Augen. Unter den Sohlen seiner Sandalen spürte Ulquiorra den nachgiebigen Sand. Auf ewig würde das seine Heimat sein. Er würde diesen sandigen Boden immer wieder überqueren. Seine Füße würden immer im weißen Sand einsinken, während sein Kopf genauso leer war, wie sein Herz. Die Leere seines Herzens, die von so vielen Tragödien entstanden ist. Angetrieben durch nichtigen Ehrgeiz würde er die Dünen immer wieder überqueren. Auf der Suche nach etwas, was er nie finden würde.

_Tired of dull ages, I walk the same ground,  
Collecting the tragedies still  
Hollow ambitions in a hollow mind  
Carried my cross to the hill_

Er verstand nicht, wie Grimmjow immer so impulsiv war und nichts Ernst nahm. Es alles wie ein Spiel sah. Insgeheim beneidete er den blauhaarigen Sexta Espada um diese Impulsivität. Der Tanz mit dem Feuer. Nicht alles analysieren, planen, vorhersehen, sondern sich von seinen Gefühlen leiten lassen. Doch Ulquiorra verspürte nur die endlose Leere in sich. Die Leere, die danach schrie gefüllt zu werden. Doch Gefühle…Gefühle machten schwach. Grimmjow wurde öfters verletzt als er, weil er ohne nachzudenken auf den Gegner zustürmte. Doch den Preis, den Ulquiorra dafür zahlte war hoch. Kein Licht würde mehr zu ihm durchdringen. Keine Farben. Es würde nichts als leere sein. Wie das weiße Licht des Mondes. Farblos und hell. Ulquiorras blasse Haut leuchtete im Mondlicht. Er war wie der Mond. Blass und farblos bis auf seine grünen, leeren Augen. Ein leichter Wind brachte seine schwarzen Haare zum wehen. Sie waren die einzige Bewegung an ihm. Still stand er da und starrte in die Weiten der Wüste. Leer und weit. Farblos. Im Zwielicht der ewigen Nacht.

_And how I lust for the dance and the fire  
Deep of the nectarine sunset to drink  
Spill me the wind and it's fire  
To steal of the colors - I'm the moonshield_

Dieses Mädchen…In ihrem Blick, wenn sie zum Mond aufsah, lag immer dieses bestimmte Etwas. Das, was Menschen Hoffnung nannten. Hoffnung…war sie nicht sinnlos? Sie konnte so leicht zerschlagen werden. Immer wieder und wieder. Zerschlagen. In tausend Scherben. Zerschlagene Hoffnungen…Ulquiorra kannte sie. Zu gut. Ob er tot war oder lebte. Ob er Mensch oder Hollow war. Es war egal. Seine Hoffnungen waren schon vor langer Zeit gestorben. Zurückgelassen in einen dornigen, weißen Busch in der Wüste. Ein Haufen von Scherben. Scherben, die Schmerz und Trauer bedeuteten. Schmerz und Trauer waren seine ewigen Begleiter geworden, bevor die Leere kam. Ulquiorra ließ sein Blick zum wiederholten Male über die Weiten Hueco Mundos schweifen. Leer. Es gab keine Farben. Keine Klänge. Es war nichts da, was eine farbenprächtige und lebendige Welt ausmachen würde. Und mit der Leere kam die Stille.

_Shattered hope became my guide  
And grief and pain my friends  
A brother pact in blood-ink penned  
Declare my silent end_

Was würde passieren, wenn er sich wie damals in den weißen Dornenbusch legen würde und auf sein Ende warten würde? Nichts. Die Leere würde ihn verschlingen und er würde still und unerkannt verschwinden. Niemand würde ihn missen. Niemand würde ihn suchen. Er würde sich in die Dornen legen, die seine Kleidung zerreißen würden. Die seiner weißen Haut jedoch nichts anhaben konnten, außer ein paar kleine Kratzer, die nicht lange bleiben würden. Vielleicht würde ein Blutstropfen seinen Weg in den weißen Wüstensand finden. Würde einen winzigen Klecks Farbe in die triste Welt bringen, doch die Leere würde er nicht bekämpfen können. Ulquiorra hob langsam seine rechte Hand und hielt sie gegen den Mond, wie al würde er ihn verdecken wollen. Durch seine gespreizten, feingliedrigen Finger schimmerte das weiße Mondlicht.

_Naked and dying under worlds of silent stone  
Reaching for the moonshield that once upon us shone_

And how I lust for the dance and the fire  
Deep of the nectarine sunset to drink  
Spill me the wind and it's fire  
To steal of the colors

Er war wie ein Mondschild. Die andere Seite der Sonne. Er war das Gegenstück zu der farbenprächtigen Welt. Er war der Nihilist, der einsam in den Weiten einer leeren Welt stand und zum Mond aufsah.

_I am... I am... I am...  
I'm the moonshield...  
_


End file.
